Starter's Guide
Besides making fanons, you can also create your own character that you can use to roleplay in the dungeons and the Colosseum. Below are the steps you need to do in making your character and also a guide in making fanons. Creating Your Character Roleplay Bubble Creation 1. You need this bubble to participate in real-time dungeons and battles. In other words, you are not going in the dungeon or battle with you with full control over the situation. This is much fun and social as you share your and other's ideas. First step: create a bubble to guide the admins on making it easier for you to use the template. 2. Go to an admin's talk page then go in edit mode. When you're there, click the Templates drop-down tab. Click Add other templates. A box will appear with a search box on the top right. Type this: Template:RoleplayBubble and a search result will appear with that title. Click it and the box will change into a template editor. 3. Type in the necessary parameters in the appropriate text boxes: image=type the name of the image file e.g. Hello.jpg color=the color of the first half of the bubble charpage=the name of your character's page textcolor=the color of the text on the first half of the bubble fonttype=the font of the text on the first half of the bubble charname=the name of your character. It should match the charpage's name job=your character's current job title=if your character has a title, put one time=put five of this: ~ (it is called a tilde) color2=the color of the second half of the bubble line=the color of the line separating the two halves. This is optional. textcolor2=the color of the text text=well, the very text of what you are doing For the full list of available colors, go here. Fonts in MS Word 2007 work. 4. Once you have filled in the text boxes, click Publish and wait for the admin to notify you. When you receive the notification, you can now use the template. 5. When you are going to use your template, type this: Fill in those with < > and you've got it. 6. For changing characters (users with two or more characters), change the word 'text' into your character's first name like this: Character Page 1. This is very essential so we can know your character better. First, go to Add other templates when in edit mode. Everything you've read above will also appear here. Type this in the search box: Template:Infobox character and the template editor will appear. 2. Enter the necessary data on the appropriate boxes and click OK. 3. Next, you put in all of the things about your character like history, appearance, possessions and everything you want to add. The category will be Characters. Creating Jobs, Skills and Weapons Jobs How To Reach A New Job 1. You must be already a month on the wiki before you reach 2nd Job of your character. 2. You must be already two months on the wiki before you reach 3rd Job of your character. 3. You must be already four months on the wiki before you reach 4th Job of your character. 4. When you've reach the month requirement, notify an admin to give you a challenge. Creating One 1. It must have history on both how people ascend to that rank (like for their great power, great knowledge) and how you assumed the position (Example: when you saved Ellia Continent). 2. It must have a description on its weapons and skills. 3. If you can, add a picture of that job. You can also put memorable quotes of that job/character. 4. The category will be Jobs. Skills 1. This can be added to a character or job's page to make it easier to find but nonetheless, you can make a seperate page. Just put a link on what job it belongs to and who uses it. If its on a seperate page, the title should be related to the job or character. (Examples: Elesis' Skills/Elesis Skill Set) Link the user of those skills. 2. If you want the style of Grand Chase for skills like First Skill, Second Skill and Third Skill, do so. Make a table like this: This table also applies if you're like Ronan or Amy which have Type 1 and Type 2 skills. 3. Of course, every skill has strengths and drawbacks. Add every description about the skills of the character. If you want, add images of the skills. It should also have limits when you use it. 4. Then put this at the bottom of the page: . The category will be Skills. Weapons 1. This is very easy to create. Like skills, you can also add it to the character or job's page to make it easier to find but you can make a seperate page for it. Don't forget to link the job or character who uses it. 2. Add description on what it does, what its made of, where did it come from and who uses it. 3. Add an image if you like. 4. The category will be Weapons. Fanons 1. When you create fanons, it is created as a normal page. 2. Create a cover page of the whole fanon first. Insert this template: FanonTitleHeading then put the necessary data. Of course, other user-created characters can be included (with their permission) in the fanon. Then the categories will be: Fanon, and the name of your fanon. 3. Create your fanon. Be creative. Add these categories: Fanon, and the name of your fanon. For a sample of a fanon, go here. Rules The rules are posted here. Manual of Style This wiki's Manual of Style is posted here. Category:Help Category:Site administration Category:Grand Chase Fanon Wiki Category:Guides